Young Justice: The Night Hunter Rewrite
by CrimsonWolf999
Summary: Meet Quincy, the cops think he's crazy cause he says he's from 1915, but he's telling the truth. Now with the Team's help he looks for a way to go back, but is it even possible? Will a shadow of his past make his quest harder? THIS IS A REWRITE OF A STORY I WROTE rated T for Violence and Language before invasion in the first few chapters


**So, I've been reading during my little hiatus so I can know more, now I've been thinking of rewriting alot of my stories and was thinking of starting with this one. Alot, and I mean alot of stuff from the original has been changed and so I bring to you the rewrite of Young Justice: The Night Hunter... Also Many of the characters and setting in this belong to DC comics and of course the Dracula story.**

* * *

**_Gotham City- 12:24 am; March 23 1915_**

The sewers of Gotham City was where the location of three bodies drained of blood were found. Two men who came from Britain were experts in murders similar to these. The first man was an older gentleman wearing a black dress suit with matching boots, on his side a brown satchel, a lit lantern in his left hand. He turned his head to look at his young assistant through his rimmed glasses. The younger man had short brown hair and was wearing a pair of brown pants with suspenders and a gray shirt, strapped to his side was a rapier like blade and a brown satchel like the older man on his right side. The older man soon became lost in his thoughts of the boy, He could see both of his parents in his face, his fathers eyes and his mothers. Another combination the boy had of his parents was his fathers mind and his mothers heart. He was able to console the young girl who found the latest body as if he were her father, then was able to deduce from were the bodies washed out, where they most likely originated from. _"Actually, his mind may actually be a meld of their's."_ He was soon brought back when he noticed the young boys lips move.

"Master Van Helsing, are you feeling well?"

Van Helsing began to cough before he could answer the boy, pulling out a white handkerchief to cover his mouth. As he moved it away fhe saw it was now stained with blood, He let out a sigh and spoke in a Dutch accent.

"My body grows weary of this world, my boy. I feel my time drawing to a close." The young boy looked to the murky water they were walking through then looked back to the older man.

"Then let this be the monsters last night." He said placing a false smile on his face, his eyes staring at the bloody rag in the man's side pocket. As both men came to the center of the sewer system they found a fourth body laying face down in the water. This man was dressed differently then the others, his clothing originating from from Asia.

"Master, is he..."

"Yes, he was a member of the League of Shadows. It seems our friend has been sent after the same beast we are, poor fellow." Van Helsing chuckled as he turned the body. Van Helsing reached into the satchel and removed a holy wafer and placed it on the assassin's head, nothing strange happening.

"At least he gets to rest in peace." The young boy said as he clutched a copper cross around his neck, saying a quick prayer. A quick howl of wind blew through the sewer walls, the sound of bat wings echoing around both men. Van Helsing reached for his gun strapped to his left side while the boy removed his rapier. Both men turned until a new form was hit by the lantern's light. He was taller then both men at the moment, but that was due to him standing **ON **the foot water. The new person looked to be a few years older then the boy but younger then Van Helsing. His clothing was a black suit with red trim with a matching cape held by a black bat. He looked to both men with cold, blue eyes then spoke.

"I thought you would have been dead by now, Van Helsing. And who is this young man with you?" The man asked flashing a bloody smile with two pointed canines. He looked to the young boy curiously, his face looked somewhat... familiar, but he couldn't place why and where. The boy moved forward and pointed the blades point straight at the well dressed man and spoke.

"My name, is Quincy Arthur Harker, and I will help end your nightmarish existence, Count Dracula." This elected a laugh from Dracula, he looked amused at the young boy, he was defiantly his parents child, His mother's bravery, and His father's ignorance. It was then the vampire looked to Van Helsing, his age was finally taking it's toll on the Doctor's body. He sniffed the air and noticed the scent of blood coming from the Doctor's pocket but the boy, he was in his prime, If he wanted to kill the Doctor once and for all he needed to rid himself of the boy. Dracula still held a soft spot for the boy's mother in his black heart and did not wish to end the boy. Dracula raised his hand at the boy and smiled as he began to recite a spell.

Van Helsing herd the spell and looked to the boy to warn him, but Quincy ran at the monster before the warning could be said. A black circle appeared before him and the vampire, and in a second, everything changed. The walls of the sewers looked different, the old bricks were replaced with a smooth gray wall, light fixtures were on the walls lighting up the once dim area. Quincy looked around scared, master Van Helsing and the vampire were missing, Quincy ran to down the tunnel a mile before a door appeared in the wall, Quincy fallowed the pathway the door lead to until he was now outside, He felt himself lost now, many of the signs of buildings proclaimed it to be Gotham, but he recognized nothing of it. He soon noticed a crowed of people around a build with a sign in neon lights which read "Bill's Electronics" as he made his way to the front of the group he found they were looking to a strange device holding playing the images of a woman talking. She was dressed strange in a oddly designed dress with blonde hair, pale skin and blue eyes.

"Welcome to GBS news, Im Cat Grant. Today on March 23 2012-" Wait, he couldn't have hard that right did she say it was 2012? That couldn't be right, it was 1915 a mere hour ago, an HOUR! how the hell was that possible even possible? A loud wail but a stop to his thoughts. As the crowd parted he was now standing in front of a man and woman in blue uniforms with strange guns.

"Gotham PD, FREEZE!" the man yelled to Quincy.

"Put the sword down and your hands behind your head!" Shouted the lady as both took a step forward. Quincy scared out of his mind did as instructed and removed his blade from his side, after a second of having his hands behind his head he was forced to the ground, his satchel stolen, and his hands restranind as they were telling him what rights he had, why did he need a lawyer? what did he do wrong? He just kept silent as they shoved him into a the strange motorcar and traveled down the strange streets of Gotham in the year 2012

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please, comment and or fav :), I hope to update later**


End file.
